


Prodigal Son

by TheorianDG



Series: What Was Once Lost [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Jackson is in London, Jackson-centric, M/M, Scott McCall is Bae, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: Jackson wants to believe that this thing, whatever it is that he has with Scott and Stiles can help him be better. He trusts them already far more than he should but they've done so much good, for him and all of Beacon Hills. He can at least try to make this work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is without a beta so I apologize for any errors you might come across. As I am both terrible at summaries and have yet to master this site. I must inform you that if have not read the story prior to this "Little Lone Wolf" it shall likely make no sense. Which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969918

It’s shockingly easy to talk to them.

Jackson’s never really been one to open up to anyone other than Danny but this is something new altogether. Stiles, he hates to admit, is actually really smart and fun to talk to. He’d always known that Stiles had a tendency to ramble but now, being actively on the receiving end? It’s more than a little charming. There’s something to be said about the way he can find a certain degree of majesty in anything, regardless of how miniscule, it's enchanting. Stiles calls a lot now, he tells Jackson about his day, school, and the daily goings on in Beacon Hills. 

He’s somehow back in the loop now.

He still hears from Lydia occasionally but whatever spare time she has from the supernatural, she usually spends perfecting her college application process. He’d ask what said process entails but even over a thousand miles away, Jackson could feel her eyes roll. Back home things have been rather hectic, they’re just settling in the aftermath of a slew of assassins and some bitch named Kate.

It’s a testament, however odd, that Stiles never neglects his Tumblr throughout the insanity of their hometown. His page is never without some form of activity, whether it’s just a message to his followers or answering a slew of lewd questions.

“So this guy has a gun to my head and I’m so sure this is it, not even gonna lie, I was scared shitless. Kind of pissed too, like all the crazy shit we’ve survived and I go out by head shot? How fucking boring would that have been?”

Jackson’s heard this story at least three times now, yet each time it still makes his insides churn uncomfortably. Stiles from the look of it doesn’t seem to notice but chatting over Skype doesn’t quite allow for such astute observations. “It’s a good thing Scott’s dad showed up when he did then” he’s not really sure what else to say. They’re something akin to friends now and it’s fresh enough that Jackson isn’t really sure what he’d do if something happened to Stiles.

“Tell me about it,” he’s wearing another one of those god awful plaid shirts “never thought I’d be glad to see that douche.” Somehow Stiles makes it look good, Jackson can only see so much of him but his shoulders have gotten broader. The pale expanse of his neck is littered with angry red marks, hickeys and Jackson has a bit of a hard time keeping his eyes off them. “Yo, Jackson!”

“Huh?” He mutters meeting Stiles gaze.

“You’re staring pretty hard, dude,” His lips curl into a smug grin and Jackson is torn between wanting to punch him and kiss him all at once. Not that he can do either, given the circumstance. “Lemme guess, it’s the hickeys right?”

Jackson rolls his eyes in an attempt to seem nonchalant “they’re pretty fuckin obvious, dweeb.” Stiles just smirks because he knows Jackson only calls him dweeb when he’s on the defensive, which can be fairly often. Its only makes matters worse when instead of providing an answer, Stiles leans closer to his webcam and yanks open the collar of his shirt. Before he can stop himself, a whimper filled with want slips past his lips at the sight.

Stiles definitely hears it. “I swear man, you wolves really do have a thing for necks.” He’d glare at him, he really would but they both know there’s no malice behind his gaze anymore. “You can blame Scott for these, dude.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured.”

“Well yeah but trust me, you don’t even get it.” He brings a hand to his neck, It’s a small gesture but there’s something tender and loving in the way Stiles’ fingers trail over each mark. “Scott’s off on some trip, Alpha business.” Stiles looks a little pained at the mention of Scott’s absence “rogue omega in someone’s territory. As a show of goodwill, Scotty is gonna take care of it for them.”

That was surprising, Jackson didn’t imagine it was easy for the Alpha to leave his territory. Not that it wasn’t without some form of protection. “So what, he went off on some diplomatic mission for some random pack you’ve never mentioned?” 

“Not random. We’ve spoken with them a few times actually.” Stiles adjusts his collar, pointedly eyeballing Jackson in his light blue kimono “nice threads, by the way. So what’ve you been up to in London lately?”

Jackson pretends to think about that. In truth, he hasn’t left the house in at least three days and he honestly doesn’t remember the last time he saw his parents. His days have consisted of little more than mulling around the house, watching Netflix, and playing video games. Taking some candid shoots for his blog but that went without saying, truth be told he was pretty fucking miserable. “Fine.” His tone must give him away, Stiles looks utterly unconvinced.

“Right.” Stiles is making that face again. The one he does whenever he wants to say something he’s afraid might piss off Jackson. It’s frightening, how easily Stiles can read him now despite the amount of distance separating them. “Anything you wanna tell me, Jax?”

A lot actually. He’d love to tell Stiles how much he hates London, about how alone he feels so far away from home. How he can’t leave his own house without being followed by someone from the local pack, they still clearly don’t trust him. Every once in awhile he’s even noticed someone outside his house, Jackson isn’t sure what they’re expecting him to do exactly. Blue eyes or not, he has no intention of causing them trouble, he’s the first to admit he doesn’t even want to be here anymore. 

“Jackson,” he doesn’t like when Stiles looks at him that way, like he’s a puzzle Stiles desperately wants to figure out “you can come back.” Stiles says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world “dude, you have to know that you’ve always had a place here.”

Jackson scoffs “after what I did? No one really liked me, no one wants me back, just because we’re friends now doesn’t change what happened.”

“You’re right.” It actually hurts to hear Stiles agree with him “you’re an asshole, Jackson. Always have been and always kinda will be but what happened with the Kanima? That wasn’t your fault, you didn’t even know at first and believe me. I know what that’s like.” 

Jackson wants to ask, he still has nightmares that feel more like fragments of memory from being that monster. There were times when he actually enjoyed them and made him feel sick but Stiles had endured worse. From what Jackson heard, the Nogitsune had made him do the unthinkable. His body count out did Jackson’s easily, something like that didn’t just go away without a great deal of effort.

“Do you ever miss it?” Stiles asks quietly.

“What?” Jackson’s sure he must be hearing things.

“Being the Kanima.” Stiles looks genuinely curious “do you ever miss it?”

“Why?” He says because it’d be too easy to say yes, a small part of yearns for that kind of power. 

“Because, when the Nogitsune took over...it made me watch everything it did.” He looks shaken at the thought, Jackson wishes more than anything that he could reach out and comfort him. “I watched it play innocent with my friends, I watched it run Scott through with a sword and I felt it. I could feel his body trying to heal around it.” Stiles looks like he’s on the verge of tears “I felt it’s sick twisted form of elation when the Oni killed Allison” he chokes on her name. Muttering what sounds like ‘I’m so sorry, Allison’ under his breathe, he takes a moment to collect himself. “Look what I’m saying is, it did some bad shit, a ton of bad shit. Yet, when shit goes crazy and I’m stuck on the sidelines sometimes I miss it.” Jackson can see it’s not the first time he’s had this thought “I miss the power. Feeling like nothing could hurt me, like I was always in control. I mean, I was never really in control but that’s what the Nogitsune felt and it made me share everything it did. I like being human but I hate having to stand by and do nothing while Scott gets beat up all the time, I-I just wish I could help.”

“I do miss it.” Stiles looks up and their eyes meet, the distance between them suddenly a great deal less significant. “As the Kanima, I couldn't be stopped and I definitely didn’t have to take responsibility for anything I did.” He’d liked it, a part of him had always wanted to know what it was like to kill. To take that one step over the line but as the Kanima, there was a sense of detachment with every action. It wasn’t really him but he’d felt its claws tear through every victim “I feel like shit about it but I enjoy some of the memories.”

“Lemme guess,” Stiles says with a grin “tossing Derek around like a ragdoll?”

“How’d you know?”

“Because that may or may not be one of my favorites too.” It shouldn’t be funny but they laugh all the same. Derek has gotten a lot better over the years but some things are too good to not enjoy, though Braeden might have a slightly different opinion. The horror of what they endured was no less significant but having some to relate to? It helps. A blaring sound filters through from Stiles’ side of the mic. He jumps, hurriedly stumbling around until he locates the source of the disturbance being his cell phone. 

He glances at Jackson as if asking permission “go ahead and take it, I’m not exactly going anywhere.”

Content, Stiles answers the call “hey there, Scotty boy.” Of course it was Scott “oh shit,” Stiles turns to Jackson grinning from ear to ear “no, no man I completely forgot to tell him. We got a bit off topic.” Another pause “at this point? Nah, let it be a surprise” Jackson did not trust that smile “yeah, love you too big guy. Have fun for me.”

When Stiles sets his phone aside he can’t seem to stop smirking. “Okay. What was that about?”

“Whatever do you mean, my dear Jackson?”

“I swear you were close to crying seconds ago, now you can’t stop smiling.” Jackson leans forward, the effect being that his eyes take up a majority of Stiles’ screen “talk.”

“Really Jackson? The whole intimidation thing doesn’t really work anymore, you surely realize that by now?”

Resigned, Jackson huffs and slumps back in his desk chair “gonna tell me what you and McCall were talking about or what?”

“I will not.” Stiles seems pleased with his own resolve. “Don’t worry about it, Jackson.” Again, he peeks at his phone “Scotty will tell you himself, have fun and take a few pics for you blog” Stiles winked.

Then, abruptly ended their Skype call.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Jackson was tempted to call him back, to his utter surprise, he heard his doorbell ring. He stood so quickly and with enough force that his chair fell backwards, colliding loudly against the floor. Stiles was a distraction but surely not that much. No one should have been able to get that close to the house without him noticing, hearing something or catching a scent. 

He’s careful on his way out of his room, Jackson stayed lightly on the balls of his feet, Ready to make a mad dash if necessary. This could be it, the London pack had grown tired of tolerating his presence and had come to chase him out. He tilted his head, focusing his hearing but only catching the sound of a single heartbeat and what's more it was familiar. Jackson flew down the stairs, staring in disbelief when the bell rang yet again. His nostrils flaring visibly as he catches the scent of an alpha, a true alpha. 

“McCall?” He says the name like a plea, from the other side of the door he hears an all too familiar voice speak softly.. 

“Hi, Jackson. Sorry to surprise you but can I come in?” Jackson takes a step towards the door, then another until finally his hand closes around the doorknob. He opens the door with a fair amount of hesitation but there he is, the alpha of Beacon Hills on his own doorstep. 

He’s so much different than the boy Jackson knew growing up. One thing that hadn’t changed, however, was his goddamn smile. That fucking million watt smile that could melt anyone’s heart and he was smiling at Jackson, like they were old friends. “Hey.” It’s all he can muster. 

Scott doesn’t reply, instead he surges forward and pulls Jackson into a hug and Jackson all but melts at the touch. He doesn’t remember the last time someone has touched him like this. As though the cared, like his existence meant something to them, hesitantly he returns to gesture. He buries his face in the crook of Scott’s neck bathing in his scent, in the sense of comfort and solace it brings. “You wouldn’t believe how much I’ve actually missed you, Jackson.” 

Jackson’s at a loss for words, all he knows is that he doesn’t want to let go. For the first time in years he feels safe, he feels welcomed, and wanted. Scott doesn’t seem to mind that him lingering. His scent alone tells Jackson that he’s more than happy to indulge Jackson’s sudden need for human contact. He pulls away from Scott but not before taking the alpha’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. Scott shuts the door behind them, all but radiating sunshine and rainbows. It causes a warmth to blossom in the pit of Jackson’s gut, he ignores this in favor of leading Scott inside. “So when Stiles said you were dealing with a rogue omega?”

“That’d be you.” Scott allows himself to be lead into the kitchen, where they sit at a small maplewood dining table. “Rogue, might’ve been a tad strong” Scott still hasn’t let go of his hand “from what the London pack tells me, you barely ever leave the house.”

“I knew those idiots were keeping tabs on me.”

“To be fair, you are a blue eyed omega. They’re just being careful,” Scott squeezes his hand tighter “hopefully, they won’t need to for much longer.”

Jackson snatches his hand back, standing away from the table arms coming to rest across his chest “what do you mean?”

“I kinda thought it was obvious.” Scott’s being careful with him, knowing all too well how easily Jackson’s walls come up without warning. Even so Scott is eager, Jackson can see it written in his body language, even if he’s trying to hide it. “Jackson, I want you to come back to Beacon Hills with me. And don’t say it’s because no one wants you back, because I do and so does Stiles.” He stands, placing a hand on Jackson’s shoulder “a lot of crazy shit has been happening lately. It’d be nice to have someone who knows the whole history of what we’ve been through.”

“You mean, you haven’t told your new beta?”

Scott shrugs “like I said things have been crazy, haven’t really had the chance.” Jackson looks up at him and still finds it hard to believe that this is the same asymatic kid he used to make fun of, so much has changed. It’s a wonder he even wants to be around Jackson “look you don’t have to decide now, I’m here for two days. Take your time.”

Jackson mulls this over in his head even though he’s already made his decision but Scott doesn’t need to know that yet, He reaches out, pulling Scott closer until there’s barely any space between them at all, Scott places a hand on his waist. “So, where are you gonna be staying during your visit?”

Scott grins, not one to back down “the London pack offered to let me stay with them. Though I think that’s because they wanted to keep an eye on the alpha in their territory. “His eyes are tinged with red “was really hoping I wouldn’t have to bother them, kinda hoping we could catch up.”

Jackson snakes an arm around Scott’s waist “catching up sounds good to me.”

Scott wastes no time before leaning in and pressing their lips together. It shouldn’t be a surprise that Scott’s an amazing kisser. He smiles into the kiss lightly nibbling at Jackson’s bottom lip, with teeth a little too sharp to pass for human. It takes less than a second for Scott to coral Jackson against the wall, biting hungrily at his lip stopping just short of breaking skin. When he pulls away, breathless and panting, his eyes are burning red “Stiles wants pictures.”

It makes them both laugh and Jackson can’t really recall when he’d last laughed with another person like this. “He might have mentioned that.” The scent of their combined arousal hits him all once, Jackson can feel the proof of Scott’s interest pressing firmly into his hip.

Scott takes a breathe, his soft brown eyes still flickering red “so uh, wanna show me your room?” His smile is so fucking infectious, Jackson can’t help but kiss him again before taking his hand and heading towards the stairs. 

“Right this way, McCall”

Scott takes the steps two at a time, when they reach Jackson’s room he whistles lowly “nice room, dude.” He moves to further inspect the three cameras situated around the bed “looks like you had something planned.” 

Jackson huffs, his shoot unimportant now that Scott is here but he goes to his desk and grabs the shutter remote. He steps directly onto Scott’s space, not quite touching but close enough should need arise “each button, different camera.”

Scott’s surprise shows when Jackson hands him the remote, experimentally pressing the first of three buttons. There’s a click and a flash at the foot of the bed. Jackson’s computer sputters to life where the picture is displayed on the screen, it just barely catches the two of them standing at the bed’s side. “Dude, that’s an awesome set up” Scott glances at the closest to them before taking a hold of Jackson’s waist. Jackson automatically throws his arms around Scott’s neck, it’s only then that he realizes that Scott has grown a little taller than him. When their lips meet it’s almost timid, like Scott’s asking for permission even though Jackson’s more than willing. 

There’s a flash. It’s Jackson’s turn to be surprised when he looks back and sees the picture, sees them together, it’s just so natural. Scott’s smiling, bright like an angel and his free hand holds Jackson possessively and Jackson looks for once, happy. 

“We look pretty good.” Scott whispers the words. Close to Jackson’s ear and he takes immense pleasure in the way it makes him shiver. It’s jarring when Scott takes his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing his open palm lovingly. The camera flashes again “so what do you want to do, Jackson?” 

“What?”

Scott chuckles, placing a reassuring hand on Jackson’s neck “I’m asking what you’d like us to do.” There’s so much honestly in his eyes “you’re the reason I’m here, Jax.”

That catches Jackson off guard, he knows what he expected. The second he caught wind of Scott’s scent outside his front door, he’d imagined it all. Scott would talk, ask how Jackson was and naturally Jackson would lie because that’s what came easy and say everything’s alright. Scott would of course know he was lying, so Jackson would distract him as best he knew how. He’d fall to his knees and take the alpha in his mouth, service him like he’d imagined countless time in his more private moments. 

“Jackson?”

“Could we maybe just lay down?” He feel himself blush as the words leave his mouth. “It's not that I don't want to but-”

“Jackson,” Scott smiled, hand rubbing the back of Jackson’s neck “that sounds great.” 

He couldn't help wondering how Scott could be so patient with him, someone who’d been nothing cruel to him in the past. Jackson smirked at the feel of Scott’s hands inside his kimono, he Happily assists in shrugging it off. Scott whistles lowly in appreciation and Jackson is almost disappointed with himself for actually putting on briefs beneath his kimono. He crawls into the bed, watching with unabashed interest as Scott undresses down to his underwear. Oh yes, he could definitely work with that. Scott must have noticed the uptick in his arousal based on that goofy lopsided grin.

Scott settles into the bed, curling close until he’s spooning Jackson in the cradle of his arms “get some rest, dude.” Jackson breaths a sigh of content, Scott’s warmth, the presence of an Alpha making him feel more at peace that he'd felt in years. 

“Thanks Scott.” Scott snuggles closer, a silent source of comfort in the evening light filtering into the room. The steady, relaxed pattern of Scott’s heartbeat is reassuring and he finds himself focusing on the sound until finally, he falls asleep in Scott’s arms.


End file.
